The Guild Wars
by randh13th
Summary: This is my first Ragnarok Online story! I also added reference from Ragnarok Manga! Please read!
1. The Invitation

Prologue  
  
The Aesirs (Gods) struggled to keep their reign over the mortals in Midgard, but the Einherjars (Heroes) like Chaos, Loki, Fenris Fenrir and Iris, fight tirelessly to usher the End of the Gods, Ragnarok. Yet, the people of Rune-Midgard were ignorant to the impending event. The Assassin's Guild is still the major force to be reckoned, but there were the minor guilds around. Some were striving to keep the fragile balance, while the others want to destroy it. From the conflict, a secret war between those guilds rages. Little they realized that the role that they have in the war; either as a pawn of the gods or an active participant against fate itself. New generations of Einherjars have arisen as the result and here is their story...  
  
The Guild Wars  
  
-The Invitation-  
  
Early morning in Payon,  
  
The village started to alive again, as the Payon's palace courtyard filled with people. They were selling their wares or looking for the party members. Some brought their pets along with them. The reason why they came here was the Payon Caves. The caves located not so far from the Archery Guild. Many people love to test their mettle against the restless zombies and dangerous monsters inside. Outside, a band of archers waited something.  
  
Then a silver-haired boy walked toward them; a Desert Wolf Pup followed him. He was carrying bundles of arrows. The archers greeted him,  
  
"Hi, Methys! How is your business?" The youth merely smiled, before replied them,  
  
"As usual!" He stopped in front of them and started to tell a story,  
  
"Yesterday, I've got 3 Willows and 1 Elder. The troublesome porings always rush over to steal my trunks..." Methys turned to the pup close to his feet; he knelt and patted his pet,  
  
"Luckily, Quickfang helps me to get rid those pesky creatures...oh, here is your arrows!" When he put the bundles on the ground, the archers scrambled to take them. The older archer exclaimed,  
  
"Thank you for the arrows, Methys! You're more like your father...honestly, we don't know what we are going to do if you aren't around." The young archer merely scratched his head,  
  
"It's all right! I simply like to help anyone who needs my help..." Then he followed,  
  
"Oh, the price is 122 zenny!" The archer who wore bandanna gave his zenny, while said,  
  
"You know? You're the only arrowsmith who doesn't overcharge their arrows. You can easily overprice them like the others do," Brushed his silvery hair, Methys replied,  
  
"It doesn't matter, really! I'm very concerned to the impending event...people says that Ragnarok is very close..." Another archer who wore arrow pierced apples on his head, said,  
  
"Bah! What matters more for the gods, doesn't apply to us! The people seems don't care at all. I still remember the story when the Undead almost overrun Prontera! Now what they do now after it is over? The nobles are thinking to throw a party..." His fellow, the one who wore Sakkat replied,  
  
"Oh, yes! Midgard Masquerade! Even now, some of them already here..." Next, the Mr.Smiley archer added,  
  
"Still, nobody can deny that the monsters are becoming more frequent around Rune-Midgard! Even our beloved Payon Forest isn't spared from the phenomenon..." The silver-haired youth continued to hear the conversation. Another archer joined,  
  
"Probably, that is the punishment for our sins before..." Everyone was silent; it was clear they know what he meant. The story of Sara and Iris Irine was still fresh inside their minds. Lord Fayon's estranged daughter, Sara brought her vengeance to their village, and worse, to the entire Midgard. Even it almost cost her stepsister, Iris as well. Realizing the somber situation, Methys tried to lighten the situation,  
  
"Hey, guys! Look the bright side! The Willows provides me with trunks, so that I can continue to make the good arrows for you!" The archers laughed. The Mr.Smiley agreed,  
  
"Yeah, you simply like to hunt the trunks rather than to cut them!" All of them laughed; not for long Methys excused himself to go back to his hut. While on the way home, Quickfang circled him happily. Silently, he sighed in resignation. For all his life, he spent his life in Payon; sometimes he wandered outside. He once visited Morroc and studied the art of arrowmaking from Roberto. There were plenty of arrowsmith other than him, but few of them could make the Oridecon arrow. The arrow itself considered rare. What happened between Sara and Iris somehow discouraged the villagers to go outside, yet Methys envied those who make their livelihood outside Payon. His childhood friend, Mirelle has graduated from the Archer Guild; last time he heard about her, she decided to be a dancer. He wished to follow her steps or at least, to be a good Hunter. Oh, well! He was satisfied with his present life now.  
  
When got closer to his hut, Methys surprised to see a poring around his house. The cuddly creature bounced to a pile of trunks, unaware of the danger. Though the anger was rising inside, the archer tried to calm himself. He gestured to his pet, while taking his bow and arrow. When the poring gets closer, he commanded,  
  
"Quickfang, stop the creature!" The wolf pup ran toward the creature and barked loudly. The poring was so scared that it was unable to move. Smiled evilly, Methys pulled his bow and targeted the creature,  
  
"Now I've got you, pest..." Before he released the arrow, someone shouted,  
  
"Stop! Don't kill her!" The archer saw a girl running toward the poring. She wore the brown garment. He immediately shot his arrow to another place, lest he would harm the acolyte. She took the poring and hugged it. Methys was stunned as he saw her. Her blue eyes seemed haunting as it stares him. In contrast, she has a short, dark blue hair and thin red lips. Then she asked him,  
  
"Why are you hates the poring so much?" Stunned, the young archer answered,  
  
"Uh, I don't...like them stealing my trunks," He asked her, "Miss, what are you looking for here?"  
  
The acolyte smiled only, "I'm looking for you, Methys Ivaldy...yes, and you're the arrowsmith I've been looking for." He was puzzled, but then turned to his pet who still barked,  
  
"Quickfang, sit!" The pup didn't obey him instantly; slowly it took the place first. Methys went inside the hut; put his bow and arrows there. He turned to the acolyte, who put the poring on another place,  
  
"Yes, but I'm not the only arrowsmith from Payon..." She continued,  
  
"I know, it is my master who told me about you, and he gives you an invitation to join his guild!" The silver-haired boy whistled, before he asked again,  
  
"What is your master wants from me? By the way, you haven't introduce your name yet,"   
  
"Lyssia...that's my name!" Then she turned to the pup, "Who is his name?" When she bent down to take the wolf pup, Methys immediately warned,  
  
"Eh, Miss Lyssia! I think you should not..." The acolyte has took Quickfang and brought it close to her. Instead, the pup licked her face that made her laughed. The archer scratched his head in wonder,  
  
"This is the first time I see Quickfang doesn't' bit anyone..." Lyssia put the pup on the ground, before commented,  
  
"It must be my lucky day...so do you accept the invitation?" Thinking deeply, Methys finally answered,  
  
"I accept your master's invitation! Where can I meet him soon?" The blue-haired acolyte gave a childish smile and gave him an Emperium,  
  
"Come to Alberta, he'll be there in three days. Once there, you will get know your guildmates and the mission. Don't forget to bring the Emperium! See ya there!" Instantly, Lyssia was dissappeared out from his sight. The archer turned to his pet,  
  
"What do you think, Quickfang? I hope I didn't make any mistake by taking the invitation..."  
  
"Woof!"   
  
Meanwhile at the Sograt Desert,   
  
Someone leaned upon the dead golem. He was looked haggard and his blond hair was unkempt and dirty. However, it was obvious that he was still young. He breathed unsteadily; while his vision was still hazy due to the bloodlust. A blade lay not far from his feet. Suddenly, he saw something appeared to his direction. Slowly but sure, the man took his blade, silently watching the ripples upon the horizon. He hoped it was a mirage only. By then, the image formed slowly. Shouted aloud, he ran toward the image, lifting his blade. The swordsman almost uses Bash when he saw a blue-haired girl in front of him. He instinctively threw his attack to another direction, before hitting the girl. For that, he had to exert an extra effort. Finally, he stopped an inch from the mysterious girl, who only smiled innocently. He glared her with steel look, before snorted,  
  
"Did you realize I could kill you a moment ago?" The female acolyte answered,  
  
"Yes, but I know you're not going to do that..."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" The answer didn't surprise the swordsman,  
  
"I simply believe..." He smirked only when heard the answer,  
  
Typical! These servants of God are the same; they believe almost anything, but no substance! The warrior lowered his blade, before turning away from the girl. Then she called him,  
  
"Wait! What is your name? Is that Wulfhaund?" The swordsman called Wulfhaund, answered without turned back,  
  
"Yes, that's my name! What do you want from me, that you've come so far to this desolate place?" The acolyte answered,  
  
"My master, Zophar has invited you to join his guild!" Wulfhaund turned to her,  
  
"Join a guild?" he asked, "What is your master wants from a fugitive like me?" The girl suddenly remembered something,  
  
"Oops, I almost forget to introduce myself! My name is Lyssia!" Ignoring her, the swordsman asked again,  
  
"What is your master wants from me? Beside, you haven't asked me whether I am interested or not..." Lyssia continued,  
  
"Master Zophar has said that he'll reward anyone who heeded his invitations handsomely...I think it is about a quest," Wulfhaund quickly commented,  
  
"Now you're talking of the business! May I know what kind of the quest is that?" However, the blue-eyed acolyte smiled only,  
  
"That is a secret! Master Zophar himself will explain everything!" Then she asked him,  
  
"Do you accept his invitation or not?" The swordsman merely closed his eyes, while answered confidently,  
  
"I accept the invitation! So where is your master now?"  
  
"He is in Alberta; if you want, I can teleport both of us instantly there..." He shook his head,  
  
"No, I like to walk by foot alone! I'll be there!" Lyssia shook her head, before she gave the swordsman an Emperium and then said,  
  
"Suit yourself then, see you there!" Instantly, the acolyte vanished from his sight. Before turned around, Wulfhaund saw 2 newbies chased by a pack of Pecopecos. It didn't interest him much; instead he saw a Metaller and a Hode. Smirked, he pulled his blade and went toward them.  
  
A little fight will do no harm! It will take a long time before I arrive at Alberta...  
  
Note: What will Methys and Wulfhaund find at Alberta? Who is the Guildmaster Zophar? Who else joined his   
  
guild? To find it, read the next chapter, 'Forming the Party'.   
  
P. S.: OK, this is my first attempt to make Ragnarok fanfic. Probably it is hard to give the jolly situation, which I   
  
encounter in actual RO. Sorry for my faulty grammar here. Nevertheless, it won't stop me from writing this. I   
  
also added some reference from Ragnarok manga. Methys and Wulfhaund are my characters from Chaos server.  
  
Have some fun! 


	2. Forming the Party

-Forming the Party-  
  
Two days later at Alberta  
  
Methys has just arrived at the harbor city of Rune-Midgard, after walked by foot from Payon. He really likes to come here. The buildings were made of white stones and the streets inside were clean. Even so, few people were around here. He tried to sell his merchandise here before, however he has a hard time to sell inside the city where the Merchant Guild established. Facing many competitors, he decided to go back to Payon. The only things he had to worry there was the porings. Suddenly Quickfang's bark brought him back to the reality again. He smiled, while saying,  
  
"Okay, Quickfang! Let's find Guildmaster Zophar's place now!"   
  
But then, it was easier to say than to doing it. The archer had asked the people he met; yet nobody knew where the Guildmaster's place is. Not even the Guide or Kafra girl knows about Zophar. After spent time up to afternoon, Methys took rest at the nearest Inn. At that moment, he felt something vibrating inside his pocket. Quickly, he shoved his hand in and took the Emperium out. Somehow the metal glowed and reverberated. His instinct said that he must follow the signal. He went out to the south direction and then turned to one of three warehouses not far from the harbour. As the sign became closer, Methys found out that he faced the wall.  
  
"What is this? Must I walk through this wall?" Quickfang barked twice. He shrugged his shoulders in response, yet he said to his pet,  
  
"Let's try…" Closing his eyes, Methys inched forward and…passed into the wall. He saw the wall speeding toward him like a falling house and zoomed out the other side. Completely disoriented, he shuddered and felt like needles were stabbing him everywhere. It took him a few minutes to recover, even longer for Quickfang. He laughed,  
  
"Wow! That was a rush, let's do that again!"  
  
The wolf pup growled to express the displeasure over his joke. Methys quickly took his bow and arrows, before he called the pup,  
  
"Come, Quickfang! We have a work to do!" Then the archer found out that he was inside the huge circular hall. Not for long, he spotted someone leaning at the pillar. It looked like he was shuffling a deck of cards. Methys immediately went closer and recognized the person as a magician from his long brown robe and the ivory rod. He has a fan-like, purple-dyed hair, while his slit-like eyes looked shrewd. He also noted that everything that the mage wore was slotted. The wolf pup barked aloud when saw the mage. Felt someone watching, the magician turned to Methys and greeted,  
  
"You must be invited by Guildmaster Zophar. Am I right?" Shyly, the archer answered,  
  
"Ah, yes! Could you tell…" Instead answering, the purple-haired man offered him the deck.  
  
He instructed, "Pick a card, please." The silver-haired archer followed the instruction, and the mage turned away. Then he said again,  
  
"Please don't show me the card that you've picked," Methys saw that he got a Poring card; instantly he muttered under his breath,  
  
"Poring…how I hate this creature!" Next, the mysterious mage offered again the deck,  
  
"Now put your chosen card inside this deck and shuffle it by yourself." Methys did as he instructed and then returned the deck to him. The purple-haired mage looked deep in thought, yet he broke the silence,  
  
"Hmm, is this your card?" He showed a Vadon card to Methys who instantly shook his head,  
  
"No, that's not my card…" Suddenly the mage smiled and reached Methys' right ear. The archer protested upon the action,  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" The mage didn't reply, and then he took a Poring card from behind Methys' ear and showed him,  
  
"I believe this must be your card," Amazed, the archer asked,  
  
"How did you do that?" Before anyone could reply, a mocking voice came out,  
  
  
  
"Anyone can do that! It is a cheap trick…" From behind another pillar, a black haired youth appeared. He wore a goggles and light garment. The daggers were strapped behind his back. The mage merely sighed,  
  
"Stryke, please don't ruin the fun, just because you can't guess how I'm doing the trick…" Then he glanced to Methys,  
  
"If I were you, I'd be careful to keep your zenny. Consider that as an advice from a friend." The black-haired youth replied mockingly,  
  
"Yeah, such friend likes you!" Ignoring the mage, he offered his hand to Methys,  
  
"Don't listen to him! You must be the latest recruit! May I introduce myself? My name is Stryke." The archer replied back,  
  
"I'm Methys Ivaldy, nice to meet you! I'm coming from Payon village. Where are you coming from?"  
  
"I'm coming from Morroc…" Suddenly, the silver-haired boy beamed,  
  
"Morroc! I have been there before…" Stryke quickly followed,  
  
"You are? That's wonderful! Morroc is the beautiful city in…" Before he finished his sentence, a loud shout echoed inside the hall,  
  
"STRYKE!! Where is my dead branch?" Then a girl came from another direction. Her hair was dusty brown. She carried a cart full of merchandise behind her. From her face, it was oblivious that she was very angry. The young thief immediately hid behind the archer, as the girl went closer to them. She began to speak in a higher tone,  
  
"Stryke, give my dead branch back or else!" Stryke protested,  
  
"Hey, why are you asking me?" The merchant girl replied,  
  
"Because you are the ONLY thief here! Who else took my dead branch? That mage?" The mage watched the event in amusement. Then the girl stopped short when she watched Methys. She quickly fixed her hair and put a clip, before introducing herself,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for the sudden outburst! I hope it won't change my impression to you…my name is Carlyne.  
  
If you ever need something, just come to me and we can negotiate the price…" The archer blushed only,   
  
  
  
"Eh, it is nice to meet you, Ms.Carlyne…" The merchant turned to the thief, who still hid behind Methys and spoke gently,  
  
"Stryke, that dead branch cost you about 125,000 zenny…" Now it was Stryke's turn to be furious.  
  
"Robber! How do you expect me to pay such amount? There is no difference between you and me then!!"  
  
Carlyne answered proudly, "At least, I do my business legally! Not like you who can only steal from the helpless people like me…" While they traded verbal to each other, Methys noticed another person not far from them. He brandished a long blade, while watching the surrounding like a hawk. He tapped Stryke, before pointing the man  
  
"Excuse me, Stryke! Who is that man?" The thief sniffed,  
  
"That one? He is a jerk! He didn't introduce himself since he come…" Carlyne cut him sharply,  
  
"Probably you asked him in a wrong way. I asked him once and he said that his name is Wulfhaund. He looks cute, if he doesn't so rude…" Suddenly, the magician added,  
  
"He can be another Sakray…" Instantly, everyone's heart froze in fear as they heard the name mentioned. The cursed swordsman, Sakray was greatly feared in Rune Midgard. There was nobody survived, once crossed path with him. With his evil sword Tartanos, he had massacred the entire Assassin Guild single-handedly and even fought with the knight Chaos to the death. After the last fight between them, nobody knew what happened to the crazed warrior. Since then, the Prontera Chivalry and the Swordsman Guild became more selective to pick the candidates. They didn't want another Sakray appeared and spread the havoc like the previous one. Methys watched the swordsman again; he could not find anything wrong with the guy, except he looked unfriendly. Quickfang growled suspiciously toward the swordsman. At that time, the merchant girl replied back to the magician,  
  
"Nonsense! If he were like Sakray, I wouldn't be here today! Even you and Stryke…" The mage whispered,  
  
"Probably not today, but who knows tomorrow?" Then a sound of gong broke the silence and everyone turned around. From another direction, a red hooded person appeared. Lyssia, who wore another headgear, accompanied him. Methys was unable to see the man's face, since the hood covered it completely. The acolyte helped the man to take a seat on a stone chair nearby. Coughed a little, the man cleared his throat and spoke with a low, throaty voice,  
  
"Greetings for all of you! Thank you for heeding my invitation; I believe that you've come so far only for that…" He continued, "I'm Guildmaster Zophar and welcome to my guild!"  
  
"First, I'll acknowledge your presence one by one, before briefing you about our quest…" Zophar turned to the mage,  
  
"People called you 'Card Magician', because you have an extensive knowledge about the cards. Combined with your magic, you're already famous in Geffen. Thank you for coming here, Aethyls." The purple-haired mage smiled with pride. Next, the guildmaster turned to the black-haired thief,  
  
"Lightning Stryke! That's what the people calls you, am I right? They says that your hands and feet are fast as the lightning," Stryke bowed theatrically to the acknowledgement. Now, Zophar looked to the swordsman,  
  
"Wulfhaund, or aptly called 'The Berserker'. You have a hot temper, but also the rare swordsmanship. Sorry for mentioning this, but rumors said that you might be…" Wulfhaund immediately growled in fury,  
  
"I'm not like him, if that what you think!" The archer was surprised to see the display of anger like that. Yet, the guildmaster paid no attention to that, instead he turned to the merchant girl,  
  
"Ah, you must be Carlyne! I am honored to have your presence here…in fact, Kafra Corporation has recommended your name to me," Carlyne blushed like a beet, before she replied,  
  
"You're flattering me, sir! That's because I am a resourceful merchant! I'm willing to help you with the right price…" Listening that, Stryke made a funny expression. Finally, Zophar shifted to the young archer who looked uncomfortable with the attention. Then he said,  
  
"Last, but not the least. You must be Methys Ivaldy, the arrowsmith from Payon. Yes, I have been expecting you…" Methys replied shyly,  
  
"Thank you, sir…I feel flattered…" However the swordsman quickly cut the scene immediately,  
  
"Excuse me! Can we cut the craps and go to the point?" The guildmaster shook his head, before he said,  
  
"You are a very direct person, Wulfhaund. I like that! Now I shall explain why I have invited you here…" Suddenly he had a bout of cough, which made his body shook violently. Lyssia quickly tended him and asked,  
  
"Master, are you fine?" Zophar replied back,  
  
"I'm fine, my dear! Let me finish this first." After fixing his composure, he began to explain,  
  
"Have you heard about the Jormungand Serpent?" Everyone stood blankly, yet the mage looked calm. Then the guildmaster gestured to Lyssia to explain. She started,  
  
"The Jormungand Serpent is the rarely seen monster in Rune-Midgard, yet it is also the most powerful compared with Baphomet and Stormy Knight. Nobody knows where the beast lives, nor anyone returned back after they saw it. I don't think the Einherjars has encountered this monster before. Someone says that it might live around Byalan Island…" Now Stryke asked,  
  
"So, do you want us to take out the beast?" Zophar chuckled,  
  
"No, what I want you to do is to take the Emperiums inside his lair. Three will be suffice. For 1 Emperium, I'll pay you 5,000,000 zenny!" Instantly, Carlyne's eye became green once heard the amount of zenny. Stryke only whistled. Yet, Aethyls inquired further,  
  
"I have reason to believe that you have something more to offer…"  
  
"Very perceptive, mage. Yes, if you managed to get another three from Stormy Knight's lair at Luftie I shall triple the amount…" To this, the merchant couldn't hold her shock,  
  
"Forty-five million zenny?" But the guildmaster didn't finish to there,  
  
"Lastly, you have to deliver those things to Blacksmith Thyrm. He knows what he must do with those things. Once finished, bring these things to me immediately. If you were late, I can only pay you a half of the promised amount, but if you managed to bring it safely, I probably will add another 45,000,000 zenny to the amount. Believe me, that amount will be enough for the rest of your life," Carlyne couldn't speak anymore, because she has fainted already. Methys was stupefied, for all his life he never dreamed to get such amount. The young thief smiled mischievously. But Wulfhaund didn't show anything until he asked,  
  
"The reward that you promised, will it be split between us or for individual?" Zophar nodded,  
  
"Yes, they'll be split among all of you. Even so, the amount is enough for all of you!" While Methys helped Carlyne, Stryke expressed his concern,  
  
"But you ask us to fight the unknown monster! Stormy Knight is another thing, but the Jormungand Serpent…"  
  
"That's why I making this party. Alone, you'll end as a dessert for the Serpent, but you might have a chance to survive when together. However, the Jormungand Serpent is the least of your concern…"   
  
"Like what?" This time, the guildmaster sighed in resignation,  
  
"The real danger is the rival guilds! I have lost some of my guild members because of that. True, there are many guilds scattered around the Rune-Midgard, but only two of them that you must be extremely careful…the Defenders of Midgard and the Shadow of Hel!" Methys asked him,  
  
"Who are they? What do they want from you, sir?"  
  
"I have no idea, but those guilds were intent to keep me out of business! The Shadow of Hel is the most ruthless in their objective, they're willing to stoop low, even resort to violence only to get what they wants. They are likely to wait you finish the quest first, and then steal the Emperiums from you…" Stryke whispered jokingly to the archer,  
  
"Probably they're always kill-stealing everyone…" Nobody laughed, and then Zophar continued,  
  
"In other hand, the Defenders are playing fairly, nonetheless that makes them into a fierce competitor! They will do anything to outsmart you from fulfill the quest!" Then Wulfhaund spoke,  
  
"It sounds challenging! I'm not afraid to them! I accept this!" Once again, Stryke mimicked the swordsman to mock him. Methys stood up,  
  
"I'm coming too!" Zophar nodded only,  
  
"Good! Lyssia will be your party leader, she will be my eyes and ears," The acolyte came forward,  
  
"What I need now is a second-in-command after me…"Without being asked, the swordsman said,  
  
"It's me then! I am the right person for the job!" To this, Aethyls expressed his objections,  
  
"Excuse me, do we forget something? Did anyone nominate you as a candidate for the position?"  
  
The thief followed, "Yeah, right! I don't remember nominating you as a second-in-command…" Wulfhaund glared to them, especially to the mage. He pointed Aethyls,  
  
"What do you mean by that? Don't say that you wanted the position too!" The purple-haired mage snickered,  
  
"Yes, beside have you considered yourself fit for the job? It seems you have a personality problem…almost like Sakray…"Upon heard the name, the swordsman gritted his teeth and instantly unsheathed his blade, pointing its edge to the mage. Stryke gasped nervously, while Carlyne has fainted again. Methys watched everything worriedly. Quickfang growled warily. Then Wulfhaund warned,  
  
"Say that again and you'll regret it for good! I demand you to pull those words!" Instead apologized, Aethyls gave a mocking smile, while saying,  
  
"No, I won't do that." This time, Wulfhaund felt pissed off. Bellowed, he was charging toward the mage, lifting his blade. Before his opponent get closer, the mage took a Berzebub card, put it in his accessory and began to cast spell,  
  
"Napalm Beat!" Instantly, the swordsman was hit by an incredible force and flew to the corner. As he tried to rise, Aethyls has sent Frost Diver to him. The spell froze Wulfhaund and encased him inside a block of ice. The archer was astonished with the fight; he never saw magic like what Aethyls displayed. Smiled, the mage turned to Lyssia victoriously,  
  
"I think the result has been decided…" To anyone's shock, the block of ice exploded into smithereens and the swordsman came out. He breathed heavily, while staring his opponent with reddened eye. Aethyls was mildly surprised, yet he said,  
  
"Tough guy, huh! Then you should be tougher…Ice Wall!" Instantly, the icy spikes came from nowhere between them. Wulfhaund ignored the barrier, and started to hack his way! With such ferocity and speed, he slashed the ice spikes, ignoring their shards. Lyssia quipped,  
  
"Auto-Berserk…" Methys heard that, and then turned his attention back to the fight. Now the mage was annoyed; he took a Kobold card and put it to his right accessory. At the same time, the swordsman had opened the ice wall. He roared like a wild beast, and once again put his offensive position. Then they were ready to unleash their attack,  
  
"Magnum Break!"  
  
"Soul Strike!" Suddenly the guildmaster shouted aloud,  
  
"ENOUGH!! Break Spell!!" Instantly, the fight came to a halt. Aethyls felt his SP gone and his spell was abruptly stopped. Meanwhile Wulfhaund stopped in the midst of his attack. Both of them stared Zophar. The silver-haired archer watched the guildmaster with disbelief. Zophar spoke then,  
  
"I won't tolerate violence inside my hall! Look, you may not like each other! You may hate each other's guts, but out there, you've got only each other to rely on. Now, I'm not asking for a group hug. Just work together. Cover each other's backs." The guildmaster turned to the acolyte,  
  
"Beside, it is up to Lyssia to choose who will be her second-in-command. Whoever she picked among you, I won't protest her! It's your turn, my dear…" Wulfhaund and Aethyls stared each other, before turned to the acolyte. Lyssia walked among them, while pondering her choice. Stryke and Carlyne watched nervously. Suddenly, Lyssia pointed the archer and said,  
  
"You'll be my second-in-command, is it all right for you?" Methys was looked uncomfortable, while the swordsman was shocked and the mage snorted only. He said,  
  
"Miss, I don't know anything about leading…beside, there is another people who were deserve to be…"He wasn't able to finish the sentence as the guildmaster declared,  
  
"Splendid! So the party has been formed!" Then he said to the silver-haired archer,  
  
"Don't worry about that, just act naturally! Lyssia know what she is doing…is anyone here disagree with the decision?" Nobody lifted their voice, and then Stryke and Carlyne clapped their hand. Methys looked to Wulfhaund who looked disappointed, while Aethyls simply ignored everything. He sighed, thinking that he was thrust to the great responsibility too fast. However, he relieved to see the acolyte smiled and his pet barked happily. Finally, Zophar said,  
  
"Your first destination is Prontera. My men said that there is an eyewitness who had seen the Serpent. You must ask the information about it and then go to Comodo for next instruction! That's all, mates! I say good luck!" After finished that, he waved his hand and the party was vanished from his sight.  
  
Note: OK, the party has been formed! What kind of danger they will face later? What are the Defenders of Midgard and Shadow of Hel? See next time in 'Friends and Foes'.  
  
P.S.: Zophar, Jormungand Serpent, Defenders of Midgard, Shadow of Hel etc are the product of my imagination. You won't find the place at Alberta. Aethyls is also my character in Chaos server. Stryke, Carlyne and Thyrm has to be confirmed yet. I haven't play PvP yet; this is only in the story.   
  
Another Note: I have edited the story to allow integration with the War of Emperium...it is up to you, give your reviews (flames) and suggestions! 


	3. Friends and Foes

-Friends and Foes-  
  
Inside the Prontera Sanctuary,  
  
Someone walked silently inside the most revered place in Prontera, ignoring the walking acolytes. It was a young girl who wore dark costume and black veil. She also wore a strange insignia; it looked like a backward N with double-directed arrow. Her hands held the katars, yet the acolytes seemed didn't care about bringing the weapons inside the holy place. At the door in front of her, a hunter stood nearby. He wore a white garment, like the hunters usually does. The assassin asked,  
  
"Are Sir Malthus inside?" The hunter nodded,  
  
"Yes, he has been expecting you, Thorn." She nodded only, before excusing herself.  
  
Inside, someone knelt in front of the glazed glass of the cross. He wore a heavy armor, while the lance rested beside him. The loyal Pecopeco waited its owner. It looked that the man was praying. Behind, a young priest waited him patiently. When Thorn came, he gestured her to silent. After few minutes, the knight spoke,  
  
"It's all right, Thorn. You may come in." The assassin went closer to him. She reported,  
  
"Zophar has made the first move; he has assembled another party…" The knight rose from the floor and turned back to her. Though young, his eyes were full of understanding and wisdom. Then he asked again,  
  
"Have you confirmed the news?" Thorn replied,  
  
"Yes, the Master of the Guillotine Cross himself has confirmed it. That's why I'm coming here…" Malthus sighed,  
  
"It seems the tragedy don't deter him to try again…" Now the priest's turn to ask,  
  
"Is she still with them?"  
  
"Yes." The knight immediately went to his steed and patted its feather gently, while the Pecopeco purred. He propped himself to his steed, before said,  
  
"I believe they'll come to Prontera for the information about the Emperium. It is time to go…" However, the assassin added,  
  
"The fugitive has joined them as well…" Now Malthus looks troubled with the news, while the priest said worriedly,  
  
"Has he lost his mind as well? Why does he invite the dangerous people to join? He'll endanger my sis…" The knight stopped him,  
  
"Calm down…" Then he turned to the assassin, "Thorn, keep your eye on them." Thorn asked,  
  
"Can't we take them out?" The Prontera Knight insisted,  
  
"As far as I concern, they are innocent and the one who will be going out is the fugitive. He is mine alone, understood?" The assassin from the Brotherhood of the Cross/Assassin Guild didn't answer. Before left, Malthus glanced her,  
  
"Keep them away from the shadow…" She stood silently before vanished completely in the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark and damp dungeons of Glast Heim,  
  
Two people stood inside the dungeon. The man wore the wizard cloak; he looked like a normal person, except he has blood-red eyes that looked scary. Beside him, a dark-cloaked woman sat silently. She brought a bag like the merchants usually did. They looked undisturbed despite the place was filled with the monsters like Jokers, Raydric Knights, Skeleton Archers, Wraiths, Nightmares and even Baphomet, Jr. Then the man laughed maniacally,  
  
"So, the old fool hasn't given up yet?" The woman replied,  
  
"Some people never learn their lesson…" The ruby-eyed man nodded, and exclaimed,  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is such regrettable incident! Not mention, we were too rash at that time, Moravia!" The merchant turned to the man silently. Then he called someone aloud,  
  
"Come out from your hiding place, rogue!" Out of the shadows, a tall-looking guy came out. His face was covered by the darkness; only a portion of his body was clearly seen.  
  
"Wyss, don't call me like that…" The wizard ignored it; instead he asked again,  
  
"Wait a minute, where is she?" The man answered,  
  
"She said she's busy right now…" Moravia muttered in disgust,   
  
"Youths…" The tall guy replied,  
  
"You can't really blame her. She just joined us recently…" Wyss brushed his hand only,  
  
"No problem, we might need her later!" He pointed the man, "Now I want you to…impress those newbies about the seriousness of the guild business!" The wizard added with a malicious smile,  
  
"Anyone could injured seriously…is that clear?" The tall guy replied,  
  
"I'm going to meet them at Sograt Desert…" By that, he has gone from the dungeon. At the same time, the monsters turned their attention to the wizard and the merchant amidst them. The ruby-eyed wizard turned impatiently to the merchant,  
  
"Why do you take so long to be an alchemist?" Moravia laughed mockingly,  
  
"Why? Are you afraid with those monsters?" Wyss snorted in disgust,  
  
"No, I'm simply bored to death, while waiting you to level up!" The merchant hugged him only,  
  
"That's why I'm partying with you, dear Wyss…" When the monsters got closer, the wizard unleashed his arsenals,  
  
"Storm Gust!" The turbulent, furious blizzard instantly freezes the monsters into the ice blocks, but it wasn't the end. Wyss followed the attack with Jupiter Thunder and Lord of Vermillion, and…  
  
"Sighttrasher!" Instantly, a fireball came out from the wizard and unleashed the ring of fire that consumes everything around them. However, Moravia simply hacked the remaining monsters with her cruel axe or use the Cart Revolution to bash them into oblivion. Wyss said with cold tone,  
  
"Such fate for those who dares to challenge the Shadow of Hel guild!" The wizard's hideous laugh echoed inside the dungeons, even the people outside could hear it. They thought that it was the monsters' laugh…  
  
Outside Alberta,  
  
Methys' party started to leave the harbor city. The archer turned to Lyssia,  
  
"Lyssia, which way shall we take to Prontera?" The acolyte replied,  
  
"We can take the northern part since most people passed that way. Then we take the shortcut through the Sograt Desert," Stryke asked,  
  
"Ms. Lyssia, why don't you make a warp portal for all of us? It is faster than walking by foot…" Lyssia blushed,  
  
"I want to, but my level hasn't high enough to summon a warp portal. You need a priest for that, I'm afraid." Wulfhaund glanced to the thief,  
  
"Walking is better than nothing, beside we can level up during our journey," He turned to Methys,  
  
"Am I right, leader?" The white-haired archer nodded only; it seemed the swordsman just wanted to get even by challenging his leadership. He wished that Zophar wasn't picked him to be a second-in-command.  
  
The party continued to walk until they reached the Mushroom Forest. They were agreed to split up for leveling up. Methys called his pet,  
  
"Come, Quickfang! Let's go hunting the Spores, probably we can find some Roda Frogs and Willows," The wolf pup yapped, following its master. Carlyne asked,  
  
"Can I join with you?"   
  
"Sure, why not?" The merchant and the archer went to the west, while Wulfhaund took the opposite. Aethyls asked the swordsman,  
  
"Where are you going?" Annoyed, the blond warrior answered,  
  
"That's none of your concern…" After the swordsman left, Stryke said,  
  
"I want to practice my fighting skill first! It has been a long time since I left Morroc," Suddenly the acolyte raised her hand,  
  
"Me! I want to join you!" The thief sighed,  
  
"Sure, come with me…" They left the mage alone. Yet Aethyls smiled when he saw Roda Frogs, Porings and even Spores were coming closer to him.  
  
"Double Strafe!!" Methys shot two arrows instantly to a Roda Frog; the creature moaned once before flopped dead. Quickfang barked the dead creature, while turned to the archer happily. He took his quarry and the things dropped,  
  
"Two empty bottles, a webbed foot and a Jellopy, not bad…" After taking those stuffs, he went to Carlyne, who just hacked a Willow. Once finished, she took the fine-grained and barren trunks. The merchant called,  
  
"Hi, Methys! What did you get?" The silver-haired archer replied,  
  
"As usual… I see you've got trunks," The dusky haired girl giggled,  
  
"It must be my lucky day! Many people crowds here…it is hard to find the quarry, if those people were wandering around," Then Methys said,  
  
"Let's go to another place, perhaps we can find something good there…"  
  
Meanwhile, Stryke just finished a spore with Double Slash and took the mushroom and poison spores. The acolyte clapped her hand,  
  
"Well, it seems you don't need my help after all…" The young thief scratched his head, while smiling,  
  
"Thanks, Ms.Lyssia! But they aren't so difficult…what did you get?" Lyssia fidgeted,  
  
"Well, I kill those poor porings and look what I got…" She showed 3 jellopies. Stryke shook his head until he saw something.  
  
"A Willow! Stay here, Ms.Lyssia…"Like a lightning, the thief sent the tree creature to its death with his daggers. Before he claimed the quarry, an archer with glasses and a swordsman appeared,  
  
"Hey, huwag saw saw ka (don't kill-steal)!" Stryke stared them with disbelief,  
  
"I beg you pardon? I don't see you around the willow! It is mine!" The swordsman jeered,  
  
"It is we who kill the Willow, not you! You're a kill-stealer!" The archer followed his companion,  
  
"Yeh, go away, kill-stealer! It is ours!" Before Stryke lashed verbally, Lyssia pulled him out,  
  
"Let them, Stryke! We can find another Willow, let them has it…" Though unwilling, the thief left the place with her.  
  
At the same time, Wulfhaund had the same problem. When he almost took his quarry, a male merchant and female archer complained,  
  
"Hey, that's our quarry! Find your place somewhere else!"  
  
"Yeah, don't kill-steal us!" Instead, the swordsman turned around and cast a cold glare upon them. Instantly, they fell silent and their heart froze in fear when he asked them,  
  
"Do you have any problem with that?" Shaken, the merchant answered,  
  
"N-never mind. S-s-sorry for disturbing you…" His companion also followed,  
  
"S-sure! Go ahead, it's y-yours…" They immediately scurried away from Wulfhaund's sight.  
  
Aethyls dealt the problem with his own diplomacy; he patiently listened an acolyte and a knight complaining to him about his kill-steal. The mage was silent until they were tired and left him alone. When everyone returned, Stryke didn't wait to express his frustration,  
  
"This place is full of other people hunting! Imagine, they accuse me of kill-steal their quarry…" The mage replied,  
  
"You're not the only one…" Wulfhaund and the others were silent. Then the archer suggested,  
  
"Why don't we move to Peco/Snake Forest? Not everyone going there, probably we won't meet many people there. Beside, we can continue our journey to Prontera from there," Carlyne nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea!" Lyssia smiled,  
  
"Why not? Let's go then…" The only person who didn't look happy was Wulfhaund. Then they continued their journey.  
  
In Peco/Snake Forest, many people were around. Yet, the Pecopecos and Python offered opportunity to level up without disturbing others. When they arrived, they immediately separated to each respective way. Methys took a Condor out without breaking a sweat. He gave the meat for his trusty pet. In other place, Aethyls cast Ice Bolt to take a Pecopeco. The huge bird quickly went after him, only to be killed on the spot by the last Ice Bolt. As usual, Wulfhaund preferred to take everything down with his sword. Still, the swordsman didn't satisfied. When they gathered again, he wasted no time to complain,  
  
"These critters barely enough for level up!" The thief commented,  
  
"So what? Why don't you go to Sograt by yourself?" Before anyone could think, Wulfhaund grabbed Stryke's collar and pulled him closer. He hissed,  
  
"It's safer for you to keep your mouth shut!" The young thief growled, while pulled his dagger,  
  
"Let me go, or else…" Methys quickly intervened,  
  
"Wulfhaund! Stryke! Remember, we're in the same guild! This won't help us!" Then he added,  
  
"Beside, we still have to find the Emperium! Please stop this…" Gruffly, the swordsman let his hold go, while Stryke took care his ruffled clothes. He turned to Methys,  
  
"If not for the Emperium, nobody would stop me from killing him…" The archer sighed, as the blond warrior distanced himself from his guildmates. Suddenly, someone screamed. Immediately, Methys went to find out. She saw Lyssia was trying to get rid a Python. The acolyte shouted,  
  
"Stay away from me, you creep!" The python merely put its threatening stance. Quickfang immediately yapped, distracting the serpent from Lyssia. With a swift movement, Wulfhaund cut the Python in two. At the same time, the acolyte ran away and hit Methys in the process. Instinctively, she hugged the archer and fell to the ground with their lips almost meet each other. Their face blushed into red color instantly. Lyssia quickly rose up and apologized,  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Methys! I don't mean to…" The silver-haired youth replied, though he was too stunned with what happened a moment ago,  
  
"No, Miss Lyssia! I'm the one who supposedly say an apologize to you…" The swordsman cut them with a snort,  
  
"You can say that later, it is better to continue our journey to Prontera! Everyone has leveled up already…"  
  
When Wulfhaund turned his back, the acolyte said,  
  
"Thank you, Wulfhaund…" He simply ignored her. Carlyne watched them seriously, until Stryke quipped,  
  
"Don't say you're jealous to Lyssia…" The merchant merely nudged the thief at his ribs,  
  
"Wulfhaund is right; it is safer to keep your mouth shut. You'll never know what hit you later!" Without wasting time, the party continued their journey to Prontera.  
  
At the lone, abandoned Aglis (Fortress), Guildmaster Zophar watched the scenery below from the tower. Turning back, he sat upon a rock chair. In front of him, a woman stood stoically. She wore huge shoulderpads and the feathered cloak that covered her body. Her hair was silvery blond, while her blue eyes stared the guildmaster. Then she spoke,  
  
"Like before, you always trusting your guild members too much," Zophar sighed, lowered his hooded head,  
  
"I have no choice…if I send you, Odin and Freyja would be displeased." The woman continued,  
  
"What about the tragedy that happened two years ago? Even now, the Einherjars still at loss about that…"  
  
Coughed a bit, the guildmaster said,  
  
"It was completely my fault. I didn't aware that she would use him to betray me…because of that; we are lost the good people. Then the woman set aside her cloak and revealed the light armor around her body. A broadsword was strapped beside her hip. She asked again,  
  
"What if they fail to get the Emperium or, worse, turning it over to Hel?" This time, Zophar spoke with harsh words,  
  
"Do what we should do two years ago, Veronyca…secure the Emperiums and…let nobody survive! It is better to have the dead guild members than the treacherous one…"  
  
Note:What awaits our heroes at Prontera? Old memories? Bitter hatred? Or sweet reunion? See you in 'Reunion at Prontera'. 


	4. Reunion at Prontera

-Reunion at Prontera-

Prontera, the largest city in the Rune-Midgard, second after Juno. Many people bustled on its streets. Merchants, blacksmiths and whitesmiths sold their trades and wares along the street, attracting the swordsmen, knights and crusaders to buy from them. Meanwhile, the acolytes and priests offered their services by become a support or providing a warp portal. Magicians and wizards were occasionally seen, since they usually went to Geffen. The inns and taverns were filled by people who wanted to have PvP. Likewise, the illustrious Prontera Castle, where King Tristan III resides also filled with questing people. From afar, the Prontera Cathedral, where the acolytes and priests received their training could be seen.

Since they entered the city, Methys was dazzled to see throngs of people around him. He always heard about Prontera since childhood, but never stepped his feet inside the capital. Quickfang yapped happily. His musing was abruptly interrupted by Lyssia's pokings.

"Er, Methys…" The acolyte called, "Are we going to find the person who knows about the Serpent?" The archer immediately turned with flushed face,

"Ah, yes! Thanks for reminding me, Lyssia…" It didn't take a long time to realize that everyone but Lyssia were not around. Turning his head back and fro, he asked the acolyte,

"Lyssia, where are the others?" Lyssia answered innocently,

"Oh, Wulfhaund told me that he would visit an old friend, while Carlyne want to have chit-chat with the Kafra girls. Stryke said that he will look after her…" The archer's face turned white,

"What…about Aethyls?"

"Hmm, he said that he has some business…he just left us a few minutes ago…"

Methys shouted exasperatedly, "Why didn't you tell me?" The acolyte said meekly,

"I've tried, but you seem too preoccupied…" The young archer could only slap his forehead and fell slumped on the road. He muttered,

_So much for the good leadership…_He turned tiredly to the smiling, blue-haired acolyte,

"What shall we go to do? Do you know where we have to go?"

"In fact, I do!" Lyssia pulled him from the ground and drag him to the nearest item shop.

* * *

Behind the Prontera Castle, there was a small forest. The brownish foliage of leaves showed the autumn was close. The gruff swordsman knelt solemnly in front of a huge oak tree. The cris-crossed slashes crossed its bark. Wulfhaund whispered,

"Raven…I have come here as I promised. It has been a long time since your death…" He stabbed his sword on the ground,

"My life never been the same again since then…it is felt hollow…" Silence reigned around him, until a soft voice called,

"Turn yourself, stop running…" The warrior didn't turn around, but he felt he wasn't alone…

Malthus sat silently upon his Pecopeco, while pointing his spear toward Wulfhaund's back. He sighed,

"You and I once were friends, Haund. It pains me to chase you like a beast…her death wasn't your fault. Please, return to the Chivalry and you'll be pardoned…" There was no answer until the swordsman replied,

"Malthus, I can't stop now…I have to prove something…" The knight gritted, fixing his eyeglasses,

"Do you realize what the people call you? Heir of Sakray…what do you want to prove? More deaths? More blood spilled until you're finally satisfied…" He got a feral growl as an answer, making the Pecopeco moved warily. When Wulfhaund turned to him, he saw a wild gleam upon his eyes. The warrior said with measured tone,

"I'm disappointed; Malthus…please let me go, before I forced to hurt you…" Realizing that he wouldn't back down, the knight pulled his steed and prepared the offensive stance,

"Let me apologize in advance, Haund." Malthus pointed the tip of spear toward his friend's chest,

"I have my order from King Tristan III himself to arrest you! Surrender now!"

"I'll be the one to apologize for that." After saying so, the fugitive bellowed aloud and pulled his sword instinctively. He shouted,

"Provoke!" Before he landed a blow, the knight quickly countered his advance by Counter Attack. Wulfhaund was pushed backward, yet he didn't stop there. With a speed like lightning, he leaped to the air and lifted his sword for a crushing blow. Malthus shouted,

"Spear Boomerang!" He threw his spear in a circular manner toward the swordsman. The opponent put his sword to protect himself, but the impact pushed him six squares from the owner of the spear. To his surprise, the knight paced his steed faster than his eyes and quickly uses Brandish Spear to him, followed by…

"Spear Stab!" The spear was pushing Wulfhaund further. However, the swordsman stopped the pace by holding the spear. Malthus shook his head,

"Don't force me to do this, Haund…" Wulfhaund didn't listen anymore as the bloodlust built up inside his head. Suddenly he pushed backward. The knight realized if he didn't do something the swordsman's HP would decrease drastically and that was the last thing he wanted.

"No, I won't allow you to use Berserk upon me!" He pulled the spear with a surgical precision from his opponent and then shouted,

"Bowling Bash!" He swung his spear and threw it like a bowling ball. His attack only hit an empty space instead; the swordsman was gone. Malthus retrieved his spear,

"Clever, very clever!" Glancing backward, he saw Thorn standing beside him,

"Thorn, find him…I'm sure he would return to his comrade…" The assassin nodded before disappear from the place. The knight turned to the tree where Wulfhaund have been,

"I'm sorry, Raven. This thing is meant to be…" A dried leaf fell onto Malthus' lap.

* * *

Stryke wandered around the street of Prontera; Carlyne already gone from his sight. The thief muttered,

"Great, me and my big mouth! Now I already lost her…" However, a mischievous smile formed at his lips,

"The Kafra girls won't be far from here…perhaps I should go to…" He caught the sight of Aethyls walking to the opposite way. He wondered where the magician went.

_Perhaps I must follow him_… Stryke tailed the magician silently until they arrived at the secluded place. He gasped in surprise when he saw a group of black-cloaked men with crow masks. Cast Hiding, the thief closed himself to the wall, so he could hear what they speak. Aethyls turned to one of the black-cloaked men,

"I'll come as soon as possible, just inform me further," The cloaked man answered,

"It shall be done, Master Aethyls." Musing temporarily, the magician then asked,

"Do you see her?" The cloaked men looked upon each other, until one of them answered,

"Yes, she will join the tournament as well, Master. Mistress Reemi has given her permission…"

"Excellent." He gestured to them, "Return to Geffen at once, and see you there." The men bowed and vanished instantly. The magician was silent for a while, sensing another presence beside him. He wondered around, but then decided to leave the place. Stryke let a relief sigh and he was about to go when a slender figure took and slammed him to the wall. He winced in pain and shocked to see the attacker,

"You!"

* * *

Methys and Lyssia arrived at the item shop; they quickly spotted the familiar figure.

"Look, it's Carlyne…" The acolyte quickly waved her hand toward the merchant. Then they went closer. Lyssia asked,

"Hi, Carlyne! Did you see Stryke? He said he was looking for you?" With look of disbelief, the female merchant replied,

"He? I don't see him; probably he was busy to steal someone else's stuff!" she mused awhile,

"By the way, what are you doing here?" The archer answered,

"We're come to look for the person who can give us the information about the Serpent…" he turned to the acolyte, who nodded.

"Can I join with you?"

Few minutes later, they were inside the tavern where players fought each other. They looked around but didn't find anyone. Carlyne asked the acolyte,

"Are you sure that the person is here, Lyssia?" Lyssia hushed them,

"Hush, listen!" A melodious, but raspy voice floated on the air as someone sang,

_Ako si Mr. Suave  
Oh grabe  
Habulin ng babae  
Araw man o gabi   
Oo ako si Mr. Suave  
Oh grabe  
Hayup kung dumiskarte  
Wala silang masabi_

The acolyte quickly dragged them to the crowd, and then they saw a bard singing among them,

_Kaya't H'wag ka nang malungkot  
Problem'y ibaon sa limot  
Pagkat nandito lang ako umiibig sa 'yo  
Hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy (4x)   
Hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy (4x)_

After that, the crowds cheered and threw zenny to him. The bard merely bowed and gathered his earning, when Lyssia went to him. She gestured Methys and Carlyne to stay behind. He greeted her,

"Ah, the beautiful servant of God! What can I do for you?"

"You are Bragi, aren't you?" The balladeer whistled proudly,

"Yes, I am! As I say, what can I do for you?" Now the acolyte said in a serious tone,

"My master Zophar sends me to find whereabouts of the Serpent…" Bragi become silent after heard the name; he quickly glanced to the archer and the merchant before asking,

"Can they be trusted?"

"They are members of our Guild…you don't have to worry," The bard immediately pocketed the zennys, and whispered,

"I will tell you, but only among both of us. You can tell them after I leave," he winked mischievously, "and my information don't come cheap,"

"My master assured that you will be paid handsomely for that…" Lyssia turned to Methys,

"I will have some chit-chat; I won't be long!" Bragi added,

"Entertain yourself, pals…" They immediately went to the secluded place.

* * *

Back to the streets, Stryke's face drained from its color when he saw Wulfhaund before him. The swordsman looks wounded and blood dripped from his wounded shoulder.

He croaked weakly, "Bring me out…please hide me!" Then he fell unconscious to the panicked thief, who shouted,

"Hey, Haund! Wake up! You're killing me!" Due to her smaller built, Stryke felt the swordsman had weighed him down. He dragged him with difficulty, and his mind reasoned whoever wounded Wulfhaund, they must pursue him now. Then a dark shadow covered them. He stared above and saw a white-haired youth with trench coat. Stryke had glanced a pair of gold-studded firearms inside the holsters at the stranger's waist. Then the youth spoke to him,

"I will help you…"

* * *

Above the tallest building at Prontera, Thorn observed her surroundings. She had to give the credit to her fugitive for hiding so well. Perhaps she needed Maris' help to detect, but she wasn't around. Anyway, she would wait patiently at outside; soon or later the fugitive would poke his nose out. At that time, she would strike him without mercy…

* * *

Meanwhile at the tavern,

Methys and Carlyne watched the conversation between the acolyte and the bard from afar. Not for long, the merchant began to complain,

"Hey, Methys! I thought you're her second-in-command, but why don't you asked to join?" The archer replied,

"I love to, but Bragi seems don't like anyone else but her,"

Carlyne pouted, "Oh, puh-leeze! You should be more assertive, or else, people would treat you as a doormat!" Methys merely sighed in response. Not for long, Lyssia returned to them. He asked,

"How is it, Lys?" Do you get the clue about the Serpent?"

"Yep," the blue-haired acolyte answered, "He told me that we must find someone named Min-soo…" She was unable to continue, as Carlyne fumed furiously,

"Another goosechase? Why the bard doesn't tell us right away?" she gritted her teeth in frustration, "We don't have to go like this!" Lyssia looks guilty, however Methys quickly said,

"Take easy. Do you forget what GM Zophar says? We have many enemies! I think Bragi knows it!" Still, it did little to calm the merchant. Ignoring her, he turned to Lyssia again,

"Lys, did Bragi told us where we can find Min-soo?" Before she could answer, someone called her,

"Lyssia, is that you?" They turned around and saw the blond-haired monk looking at them. The acolyte's face instantly brightened.

She shouted, "Lothar!" Then they hugged each other. Methys was speechless, while Carlyne rolled her eyes upward. The monk continued,

"How glad I am to see you here, Lys!" he remarked. Smiling, the acolyte merely giggled,

"Look, you look taller than the last time I see," she asked,

"What are you doing here?" Lothar paused awhile,

"Well, church business…" Then he glanced to the others,

"Lys, are they your friends?" Lyssa startled to hear that,

"Oh, I forget to introduce you!" She quickly dragged him to meet Methys and Carlyne. She called them,

"Hey, guys! Meet my friend, Lothar! We're once entered the Prontera Cathedral together as a novice…" Methys instantly offered his hand,

"Nice to meet you!" he said, "My name is Methys Ivaldy!" The monk accepted his hand, and squeezed it very hard,

"Lothar, it is my pleasure to meet you!" he said. The archer could only grimace in pain, as he squeezed his hand. A pained emoticon appeared above his head. After he withdrew, Carlyne went to introduce herself,

"Hi, I'm Carlyne! If you need something, come to my store and I'll give you a discount…" she smiled shyly, "Please, don't squeeze too hard…" Lothar smiled in return,

"I won't…" He took her hand and kissed it gently; Carlyne's face blushed red, while Methys caressed his pained hand. Lothar asked,

"Lys, where do you meet such interesting people?" The acolyte shrugged her shoulders,

"A long story, I will tell you…" Before she managed to finish her sentence, Stryke suddenly barged in and shouted,

"Methys! Lyssia!" he said hoarsely, "Please come, there's an urgent situation here…" The archer quickly calmed him,

"Calm down, Stryke! What is it?" Flushed, the thief replied,

"_Basta,_ you'd come with me…" Then all of them, including Lothar followed him and saw…the grievously-wounded Wulfhaund!

"Wulfhaund!" Lyssia quickly cast Heal to the swordsman, and she called the monk,

"Lothar, please help me…" Lothar didn't know what he has to do…

* * *

In other place, beneath the "Mother Tree" of Umbala or aptly called Niffleheim, the City of the Dead. The city itself is teeming with creatures from the dark side. These monsters would spill over two fields to instill terror among the living. Only the strongest, most powerful warriors could survive the nightmare that awaits them in Niffleheim. Wyss and Moravia came to seek guidance from their dark GM. The red-eyed wizard faced the carved stony coffin in his front. He called reverently,

"Mistress Hel, your loyal servant comes to seek your guidance…" Instead, a harsh, croaked voice replied,

"Do you find the vessel?" Hearing that, Wyss gulped nervously before he finally answered,

"Not yet, Mistress…we meet with some…complications but not serious enough…" the wizard continued, "However, we'll make progress soon…" The voice expressed displeasure in its tone,

"Beware, Wyss. My patience grew short…I want proof, not promises," Wyss fidgeted his cloak in nervousness,

"I will speak to our mole inside their guild," he replied with uncertainity, "Probably he knows the answer…"

The dark voice continued, "Do it, and return when you have the vessel,"

* * *

Faraway, Moravia noticed her guild mate looks upset and sullen. She decided not to enter the conversation, yet the wizard asked,

"Do you have the news from Davien and Tryst?" The dark merchant shook her head,

"Nay, there's no news from them!" Wyss grinned only,

"Typical, I can't wait any longer. If they can't get it, perhaps I have to do it…" He stared to Moravia and said,

"I will go to Juno…" The merchant's face was aghast,

"What for?" she asked worriedly.

"I have to upgrade myself into High Wizard in order to find the vessel…"

She said, "Wyss, you know well! Before that, you'll become High Novice first…beside you hadn't play as a novice…for…" The wizard answered firmly,

"I know! But time is a luxury that I can't afford…and who knows what happened during the time," Realizing that, Moravia replied,

"Then I shall come with you…"

"No, you won't!" Wyss continued, "You have to level up to become Alchemist, am I right?"

"Yes, but…" The wizard held the merchant's face, and whispered,

"Shh, it isn't the first time we've separated. Believe me, we shall meet again…online or offline," After that he kissed her lips. Blushed, Moravia spoke,

"Go then, _mahal ko_! Show our wrath to our enemies…"

Wyss smiled, "Yes, I shall present them to Mistress Hel…" Slowly, the portal appeared from nowhere and engulfed the wizard. Before disappeared, he managed to shout,

"If those rogues fail, tell the dancer to get it…"

Moravia nodded, "I will…my love!"

Author's Note: Sorry for wait so long, I had some business and no longer plays pRO. However, I managed to get some good information at my home. Just give your critics, reviews, opinions and flames to me. Wait the next chapter, 'The Desert Encounters'. See you then!

P.S.: I'd include "Mr.Suave" from Parokya ni Edgar as Bragi's song. Just some curiosity since nobody sing it at pRO.


	5. The Desert Encounters

The Desert Encounters

Prontera, few hours later

Painful sensation stung Wulfhaund when he opened his eyes, at the same time he also felt a soothing feeling around his injured body. Glancing to his right side, he saw the blue-haired acolyte and blond monk were beside him, casting healing spell to him. Bottles of HP and MP potions were strewn around. Not for long, someone called,

"Thank Gods, Wulf! We've thought that we would lose you..." Quickfang yapped in response. The swordsman looks annoyed to see Methys' face. Somehow he loathed him and his pet...very much! Then another remark came,

"Gee, I almost hope you'll leave us soon..." Stryke was unable to continue, as Carlyne nudged him below the ribs. Shrugging the effect of the spell, Wulf forced himself to rise, which prompted the monk to stop him.

"Wait, you still wounded..." he warned, "Let Lyssia and I finish first,"

The warrior snorted, "I'm fine now...you can stop now!" The acolyte immediately stopped.

Lothar quipped, "You don't have to be rude...you could say 'please'..."

"Would you want me to break your face?" Before he managed to carry his threat, Wulf fell from the bed. The female merchant gave him a food to replenish his HP. Methys tried to help, but the swordsman brushed him away. Quickfang growled, but his master warned the wolf to shut. With great effort, Wulf eventually was on the bed again. Lyssia said,

"He almost well, I can handle this!" She turned to the monk, "Lothar, thanks for your help! I'd greatly appreciate it," Lothar nodded, as he went outside,

"Anytime, Lyssia! Now I have something to attend...please take care of yourself!"

"You too!" As the monk went out, Aethyls appeared from nowhere. Upon seeing everyone, he looks surprised. He asked,

"Do I miss something interesting?" The thief replied sarcastically,

"A lot! Where have you been?" The magician countered his question,

"That's none of your business, I believe,"

"Yeah, right!"

In other hand, Methys was concerned with Lyssia. He asked her,

"How long it will take?" The acolyte answered,

"Few hours more, Wulf will be alright!" She continued, "We have to depart from Prontera tomorrow. It seems our foes had known our presence here. That's why they've attacked Wulfhaund...tell them to prepare everything."

"But, Lyssia..." the archer said worriedly, "You're tired and your MP runs low. I suggest we should take a day for rest..."

"There is no time, Methys!" she raised her voice slightly. Instantly, the bickering between Stryke and Aethyls stopped, while Methys was silent. Realizing that, the acolyte said,

"I...I'm sorry. But we should go quickly before they trapped us here!" The archer acknowledged her decision, though he didn't like it. Not for long, he said,

"Carlyne and I shall prepare everything, you just take care Wulf first..." Lyssia smiled,

"Once we had arrived at Morroc, I will take my rest there!"

* * *

Next morning at the gates of Prontera,

Lothar watched the crowds below. Merchants, blacksmiths and whitesmiths had already busy in the early morning. People visited their stands for buy or sell items and weapons. The routine had always repeated over and over again. This made the monk puzzled, as he couldn't understand their earthly pursuit and materialistic lifestyle. But he was less concerned with such triviality. True to the reports, Lyssia was among the band. Everyone but the swordsman was...quite likable. While he pondered around, a stern voice broke,

"Never let the emotion obscure our judgment!" Lothar startled to find the assassin was behind him all the time. He chided,

"Can you tell me that you're around at least?" he asked her again, "How long you had been here?"

Thorn replied, "Long enough...I just want to remind you, Lothar!"

"You don't have to tell me!" They went silent, until he asked,

"Were you the one who attacked the swordsman?" The female assassin shook her head,

"No, he had attacked Sir Malthus and the rest is self-defense..." Now it was her turn to ask,

"Did you heal the swordsman?"

"Yes!" Lothar admitted, "I can't let anyone die in front of me, no matter how sinful they are..."

"...Or you'd obliged to your sister's insistence..."The monk merely threw his face disgustedly,

"Whatever!" Thorn continued,

"It doesn't matter anymore; they went to Morroc as we speak now. Yet, they didn't use the portal..."

The masked assassin mused temporarily, "I found it amusing..." Lothar said,

"Her MP must be low; she'd spent them to heal the swordsman...I never know Sir Malthus can be so...aggresive. It is unlike him!" He turned to the assassin,

"Do you need assistance from me?" Thorn replied sternly,

"No, Sir Malthus had assigned me to watch them! You just wait here..." Before the young monk managed to say, she had been disappeared from the sight.

"...never mind!" Lothar turned back to the scene and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sograt Desert,

Methys' party begun to level up immediately once arrived at the arid desert. Forgot his recent injuries, Wulfhaund cast Taunt to a band of Pecopecos and quickly sent them to oblivion. At the other hand, Carlyne swung her trusty axe, cleaving any critters that foolish enough. Methys picked what remained from them, as he noticed Lyssia. The acolyte wasn't looked so well; that worried him.

Few moments later, the swordsman aired his complaint,

"All of this for nothing! I didn't come this far to fight the weak critters!" Stryke chided,

"Are you tired of killing Pecopecos?" the thief mused, "In that case, we must go to find Andres! I think we can raise our level a little bit by fighting them…" Suddenly, Methys said,

"I'm disagrees! Going to find them is too dangerous. Beside, we can't leave Lyssia; not in this condition!" Everyone stared each other before turned to the acolyte, until Wulf spoke,

"At this rate, our level won't go up! We'll be sitting ducks for our enemies! What do you think, oh our mighty leader?" Hearing the mock, the archer was hesitated,

"Unless you are afraid…"

Methys replied angrily, "I am…not a coward!" Then the magician intervened,

"Perhaps we should vote for that! Luckily, we have a democratic way to solve such problem!" he continued, "Those who agree with Wulfhaund, please raise your right hand!" To Methys' shock, everyone but Aethyls and he raised their hand, including Lyssia. The purple-haired magician continued,

"Those who disagree, raise their hand!" Reluctantly, the archer raised his hand. Wulfhaund nodded,

"Then everything is settled! Those who want to follow, come with me!" As the swordsman went, Carlyne glanced to Methys with a sorry look,

"I'm sorry, Methys!" she apologized, "But I can't miss the chance of getting more items…"

Stryke added, "Same with me…" The young archer could only sigh, and then he turned to the magician. He noticed that Aethyls didn't join them.

"Why don't you join with them, Aethyls?" he asked, "I thought…"

Aethyls replied, "Do you think I will come along with such rude man? No way!" Hearing that, Methys looks hopeful,

"Then you'll stay with us here?" The magician turned to Methys with a frown, and said,

"Unfortunately, I have another business to attend…now if you excuse me," He instantly teleported away by using Fly Wing. The archer complained,

"Great, now only both of us!" Suddenly the acolyte fell upon his left shoulder. His face blushed instantly. He never so close to her likes this; they kept the position while the creeps passed them around.

* * *

Far from the party, two mysterious figures had watched them from the safe distance. A scrawny, black-haired guy wore the furred purple vest, which revealed his sculpted, six-pack abs and bare chest. The raven hair covered one-forth of his upper face. He bit a serrated dagger on his teeth. His female companion was pink-haired and wore red vest. Her willowy limbs were covered by black-netted stockings. The small daggers strapped at her right thigh. The stalker spoke,

"Those people...looks delicious," he turned to the female rogue, "What do you think of them, Tryst?"

The woman licked her lips in anticipation, "They look yummy...especially the swordsman..." He frowned to hear that, "But...he isn't my type after all...you're the one, Davien!" The stalker laughed upon the flattering,

"Not bad! I will handle the so-called 'Heir of Sakray'," he said, "...and you shall taking care the archer! Don't hurt him badly..." The rogue purred,

"Don't worry...I will play with them like a cat play with mouse!" When the dust blows toward them, they were disappeared.

* * *

At the southern part of the desert,

The large ants scurried on the hot sands; they seemed ignorant to the strangers amongst them. Stryke told the swordsman,

"As long as we don't go into their lair, we'll be alright!" Wulfhaund asked,

"What about Maya? I heard they were strong enough…"

The thief warned, "That's suicidal…fight their queen without preparation just inviting death!"

"That's make the life worth of it!" Without hesitation, the swordsman moved on, followed by the thief and the merchant. Behind, someone had stalked them…

* * *

Back to Methys and Lyssia,

Hot wind breezed on the sands, stirring them like water. Methys was deep in his daydreaming. He had listened Mirelle's story about Sograt, yet he never meet her again. She had decided to pursue her hunter career, while he satisfied to stay at Payon. Suddenly, he felt something hit his head,

"Ouch!" The archer turned back and saw nobody but a piece of stone. When he turned, another stone hit his head again. Once again, he didn't see anyone. Quickfang growled suspiciously toward its direction. He recognized that as a danger, but he saw nothing. Lyssia opened her sleepy eyes, and was aware of her second-in-command's plight. She whispered to him,

"Methys…someone had watching us…" Methys was surprised,

"What? But I don't see anyone…" The acolyte merely smiled after hearing his answer,

"Silly boy, just because you don't see anything…" she continued, "…it doesn't mean there is nothing there," At the same time, she whispered a spell,

"Ruwach, reveal what hidden from our eyes…"The bluish flame appeared before Lyssia and quickly whirled around them. Its distance was got farther from them. Then Methys had managed to discern a faint figure nearby them. Barked aloud, the pet wolf was about to attack, had the archer not warned,

"Quickfang, stay!" The pet obeyed, and then he pulled his arrow and shot toward the direction. To his amazement, the arrow was knocked by something unseen. He shouted,

"Whoever you are, come out and show your face!" Slowly but sure, the figure shed its cover and revealed itself to them. It was the pink-haired rogue. She complained,

"Hey, that is rude!" then she gave them a mock bow, "Ladies and gents, Tryst is at your service!" Methys asked warily,

"Are you a friend or a foe?" Tryst grinned,

"That's depending on your answer…I can be your friend when you tell me where the vessel is…"

Lyssia shouted, "Methys, she's coming from Shadow of Hel! Our enemy!" Realizing the warning, the Payon archer quickly pointed his weapon to her, and prepare for the worse. He warned,

"You'd know our answer! Be gone or suffer the consequences!" The female rogue shook her head sadly,

"Pity, I thought you and I could be friends!" In sudden movement, she threw sands toward Methys. He was forced to cover his eyes. When he lowered his arms, Tryst was nowhere to be seen. The rogue's mocking voice came,

"See if you can catch me, archer!" As he took his defensive stance, Lyssia advised,

"Beware, Methys! She cast Hide," Methys nodded,

"I know…Lyssia, whatever happened stay close with me!" The acolyte went closer to him, while her Ruwach still circled them. Then a sound of brushing followed with stirring sands was heard. The archer turned to the direction, the sound had already moved to another place. This happened over and over…

While Methys was frustrated, Tryst mocked again,

"I thought the archers of Payon are well-known with their hunting skills…" The young archer was silent, as he pondered something,

_I hope Wulfhaund and the others were here now…I can use a helping hand_

* * *

In other place, Wulfhaund was facing a purple-clothed stranger in front of him. Carlyne and Stryke lay unconscious beside him. Without warning they were attacked by the stranger. The swordsman thought it might be PvP player, but even so there was no warning post to them. However, he won't make the same mistake. He pointed his sword to the stalker.

Finally, Davien asked, "Do you like to stand all the time like this?"

Wulfhaund gritted his teeth, "You must be coming from the rival guild, which Zophar had told us!"

He continued, "I will tell you this; whatever it is you can only get it from my cold, dead hand!"

Relaxed his stance, the stalker continued, "Very well, you're the one who say so! En garde!" The swordsman immediately charged forward, while the opponent pulled his dagger quickly. He managed to parry Wulfhaund's first attack. However, the swordsman feinted right and swung his sword furiously,

He shouted, "Taste this, Magnum Break!" Davien smiled only,

"Not so fast, Plagiarism!" A loud clang echoed inside the underground lair, as both opponents used the same attack, canceling each other! Wulfhaund stunned awhile, but the stalker had stripped a portion of his armor swiftly. He didn't even realize that. Sensing that, he distanced himself from the black-haired bandit. Davien laughed,

"I will strip everything from you, including your underpants! We shall see whether you can fight with such disadvantages!" The swordsman was silent; this is the toughest fight he'd fought! The stalker could imitate his attack, moreover divested his belonging. Nevertheless, the excitement was great and it was worth to try.

"Bring it on!" Bellowing his war cry, Wulfhaund attacked his opponent again…

* * *

Back to the others,

Methys and Lyssia still faced the dire situation, as Tryst bullied them continuously. She didn't try to P'ked them immediately. Due to her previous status, the acolyte was unable to maintain her Ruwach. Thus, the glowing ball had begun to dim and eventually faded, robbing them the chance to detect the stealthy opponent.

The female rogue quickly capitalized the opportunity. Like lightning, she stole their zenny from the pocket. One by one, she continued to strip Methys' headgear and armor. He was furious, but she had outsmarted him. Quickfang growled, yet the pet could do little to help his owner. At the same time, Tryst use Tunnel Drive to charge them. The young archer shouted,

"Stay behind me, Lyssia!" Taking his remaining arrows, he put all of them and started to shot them all. As he was concentrated, he managed to pinpoint the supposed location; he yelled,

"Arrow Charge!" The arrows wheezed furiously toward the roving sands. Suddenly the rogue burst out from another location.

"Now I have got you!" she said, "Strip Weapon!" She stripped Methys from his bow, leaving the archer startled. Whirling back, Tryst prepared to strike him from the back. Then something happened; before the rogue managed to Backstab Methys, Lyssia quickly shielded him with her own. She was hit squarely by the attack, reducing her HP from 300 to 150. The impact also knocked the archer backward. He shouted,

"Lyssia!" She couldn't hear as her status was Stunned and Poisoned!

"Darn, you don't have to do that to her!" Tryst replied nonchalantly,

"That is her fault! Perhaps I should p'ked both of you, before reporting to Wyss and my GM…do you have the last word?"

"Go to hell!" The female rogue smiled and lifted her dagger, until the gunshot interrupted them,

Everyone turned around and saw a white-haired, heavy-cloaked youth nearby. Methys immediately recognized him as the one who helped Wulfhaund at Prontera. Displeased with the turns, Tryst called,

"_Ikaw_, stay away!" she warned, "This isn't your business!"

The youth replied, "On the contrary, I was concerned when someone p'ked the defenseless people. You have stripped and beaten them, but you aren't satisfied…"

"Oh…" Tryst mocked, "Speaking of sportive, do you care to share their fates?" The youth merely smiled, as his answer made the rogue angrier,

"I'm afraid that isn't my option…"

"You'll be sorry!" As Tryst made her move, the mysterious youth instead flipped a zenny to the air. When he caught it back, the zenny showed head first. He smiled,

"This must be my lucky day!" The white-haired youth saw the rogue charging toward him. He pulled his pistols from its holsters and shot simultaneously with Gunslinger Panic!

Tryst shocked with such attack; she immediately froze in her place. Lyssia and Methys watched them intensely. The rogue opened her eyes; she didn't feel anything and her HP weren't decreased. The young gunslinger comically said,

"Oops, it seems I miss my target deliberately…" This actually emboldened Tryst as she continued her advanced. When the gunslinger had reloaded, she had already disappeared from his sight. However, he was expected that. The rogue had become cocky…this would be her mistake. Cocking his pistols again, he shouted,

"Desperado!" The gunslinger immediately shot a hail of bullets toward the spot, and then a loud ka-boom echoed! From the smoking spot, Tryst burst out from her hiding place. Her face showed a mixture of shock, exasperation and anger…In other hand; the young gunslinger clicked his empty clips with a new one.

* * *

Methys was amazed to see what happened. He had heard about the gunslingers from Einbroch, but never saw them in action. Today, his eyes had seen one of them. The legend didn't do them justice. He mused,

_He must be at par with the best hunters and snipers from Payon…I want to try him once. _Sensing the enthusiasm inside, Quickfang barked in agreement. Meanwhile, Lyssia watched the youth warily,

_He can be our ally, but how do we know it isn't their ruse?_

* * *

At the same time, Tryst's tongue was bitter with humiliation. She never tasted a defeat like this! Had Davien around her, they could deal with him. Yet, it would show dependence to her lover and she hated that. Activating Plagiarism, the female rogue produced Methys' bow and arrows. Without wasting a time, she put the arrows and shot them with Arrow Rush toward the gunslinger.

Realizing that, the young archer warned,

"Be careful, she uses Arrow Rush to you!" The white-haired youth turned around, and let three shot rang,

"First, Chain Action!" The first shot knocked all of the arrows down; this startled Methys and Tryst.

"Second, Disarm!" Another shot knocked the bow from Tryst's hand, disarming her effectively.

"Lastly, Piercing Shot!" Instantly, Tryst felt a pricking sensation on the right shoulder. She glanced right and saw her blood dripping from the shot wound. Her HP instantly decreased from 1450 to 300. Realizing that, she screamed aloud.

* * *

At the underground lair,

Davien was unable to live his boast; he watched the berserk swordsman from nearby. Even with his Hiding or Tunnel Drive, it was too dangerous to get close with his opponent. Then he heard her lover's scream.

"Darn, what's wrong with her?" In other hand, Wulfhaund felt his berserk status slipping away. He won't be able to use it again, after nearly-emptying his MP. Suddenly the stalker called,

"Hey, we call this off! I have to go first…" Before the swordsman could reply, he had already disappeared. Wulfhaund fell kneeled to the ground. He was exhausted. Yet he sensed the Andres had returned to reclaim their lair. Worst of that, their Queen, Maya was nearby. He would love to fight the boss, but not in this condition and his party mates unconscious. Forced himself to move, Wulfhaund dragged the merchant and the crook, before put them at the wagon. As the swarm moved closer, he quickly took a Fly Wing and summoned a portal to go to the nearby city.

Above the lair, Tryst still threw a tantrum as the others went closer to her. She screamed furiously toward the gunslinger,

"You're evil! You shot me! Evil!" The white-haired youth smiled nonchalantly,

"Sooory, but you're too slow for me…" Then Methys came,

"Thank you,…" The gunslinger replied,

"My name is Dalton…just call me Dalton!"

"Of course, Dalton…thanks for your help! You had helped our friend at Prontera, and now you helped us again!" Dalton shook his head,

"That's nothing; it is my duty to help the innocent…" Not for long, both glanced to the female rogue. The young archer asked Lyssia,

"Now what shall we do with her?" The acolyte replied,

"I think we should detain her for…" Before she was able to continue, the black-haired Stalker appeared from nowhere and took the rogue. Dalton and Methys went into defensive, but Davien didn't do anything. Instead, he said,

"Our parts are done today, but remember this! You're still on the game!" He and Tryst immediately disappeared. Methys want to pursue them, but Lyssia stopped him,

"Leave it, Methys!" she said, "We don't know how many of them! Beside, we had to worry about the others…"

"You're right, Lyssia! What shall we do?" Slightly glanced toward the young gunslinger, she whispered,

"Can he be trusted?" Methys whispered back,

"May be, beside why he should help us?" Sighing, the female acolyte said,

"Never mind, I think we should continue our journey to Morroc…" Dalton immediately declared,

"I will accompany you to the city, to ensure your safety…" Lyssia said coldly,

"Sure, but who will protect us from you?" Ignoring the sarcasm, the white-haired gunslinger simply continued his journey with them.

* * *

From the farthest dune, Thorn watched the event with her sharp eyes. She didn't recognize the gunslinger from their Guild; perhaps he was a freelancer. Whatever the development, it didn't bode well for her. She would continue to spy them until…

Suddenly, she felt someone spying her. Unsheathing her katars, the assassin tried to find her watcher but no avail. This place wasn't safe anymore, she had to departed immediately.

As she disappeared another dark shadow appeared from the opposite dune.

"Hmm, I shall wait our day of reckoning..."

* * *

At the Glast Heim, Moravia looks displeased as she saw the stalker carrying the wounded rogue. Then Davien asked,

"Hey, where's Wyss?" The dark merchant answered,

"Gone, he'd left me in charge for this...I'd seen you've fail to bring the Vessel,"

Tryst tried to explain, "Mistress, let us explain..."

"Enough!" Moravia cut her abruptly, "Don't give excuses! Now I order you to go to Morroc and wait further instructions; I've instructed the Dancer! Hopefully, she succeed where you had failed!" The stalker gritted his teeth in anger; he could weather Wyss' insult but not this &. One day, he expected to backstab her as a payment for her insult! Instead, he said,

"We shall do as you command, Mistress!" They departed at once.

* * *

Meanwhile at the floating city of Juno,

Those who wanted to aspire the Transcendent Job Classes crowded the hall in order to read the Book of Ymir, then they would be teleported into a labyrinth to find the Heart of Ymir. After that, the aspirant must go to meet the Valkyrie at the Hall of Honor. Once they departed with earthly belongings like zenny, the Valkyrie would transform him or her into a High Novice. Among those high novices, there was one of them. He had red eyes, unlike the others. He mused,

"Hmm, where shall I start?"

Author's Note: Okay, I had postponed this chapter quite long due writer's block. What will wait our heroes at Morroc? Will Dalton join Methys' party despite Lyssia's suspicion? Find the answer in "Mirelle's Dance of Illusions". Keep send your reviews, opinions, critics or even flames! See you then!

P.S.: Since RO had already many job classes, I've decided to include them as well. Dalton the Gunslinger was my latest character. Many will follow soon!


End file.
